How Draco Spent His 28th Birthday
by Firefly Red
Summary: Despite knowing he despises birthday celebrations, even if it was his own, Hermione decides to call both former Slytherins and Gryffindors to his 28th birthday party. What joy! Gryffindors are bad enough...but nothing can beat Potty Potter and Weaselbee.


**House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompts: "Happy Birthday**

 **Word Count: 2,571**

* * *

"Quit fussing would you?"

"I'd stop fussing if I knew some pomp-faced Gryffindor blokes weren't invited to my party"

"Oh come off your high horse! They're my friends!"

"Tell me again love, whose birthday are we exactly celebrating?"

"Yours, but it doesn't mean we turn our house into a snake pit"

"I'd have preferred it over tea party with sissys any day"

At this, Hermione had to narrow her eyes.

"I thought I didn't marry a total snob"

She was awarded with an arrogant smirk, one that would have any other day melted her knees into a puddle.

"Oh love you didn't. You married a Malfoy"

She rolled her fiery brown eyes at him, and then letting out another huff of annoyance, turned around on her feet, flipping her wild hair in his face and left the room.

It only served to widen his smirk.

Tonight was gonna be one hell of a night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Burrow..._

"Ron, a smile would do you a world of good"

These words were spoken by another former snob, although a bit of a lesser snob than the the arrogant pureblooded git who was now known to Harry and co. as Hermione's husband.

Lavendar Brown.

She watched her boyfriend sulk at his reflection in the mirror, whether at distaste for his puny brown dress robes or at the prospect of gifting his former classmate and childhood bully a stupid ornated frame, she couldn't guess.

He found the containing picture of a widely grinning Hermione kissing him on the cheek whilst he smirked, on a loop, positively _revolting_.

"Couldn't we just owl them the presents?" he muttered, more like whined in a very Ron Weasley manner.

He refused to meet her eyes in the mirror, knowing they'd be shooting lasers at him.

"It's only a matter of few hours. You could handle not being a baby for a few hours right? Besides Hermione would be so very disappointed with you."

He grumbled underneath his breath and Lavendar had to roll her own eyes at him and leave the room to go find the other couple.

The Burrow was brimming with ginger-heads, all moving here and there in half worn dress robes that crinkled and messy nests of red hair. Molly Weasley was the only one looking acceptable as she helped her husband with his own dress robes.

George Weasley and Angelina Johnson were hastily moving from room to room to search for his red tie which had somehow magically vanished into thin air. Bill was fretting about his own missing trousers while Fleur looked on with a furrowed brow.

And finally, her eyes fell on the two people she was looking for. The Potters.

Ginny was busy looking up something in a book, her fiery red hair complimenting the red backless dress she had pulled on whilst her bespectacled husband stood next to her leaning against the wall, wearing a similar expression of disdain as her boyfriend did.

The youngest Weasley however remained oblivious, or perhaps she had already given him an earful judging from the annoyed glances The Chosen One kept shooting her way.

It was clear that the two thirds of the trio were against the whole idea of meeting up their female best friend for an occasion that actually called for celebrating the birth of the one man they couldn't stand.

Draco Malfoy.

The night was certainly going to be a long one.

* * *

Malfoy Manor didn't look as forlorn and haunted as it had during the time Voldemort had taken up residence over there with several Deatheaters. It seemed to exhume some sort of mild cheeriness, especially if one knew that the only people living inside were the Malfoy heir and his War Heroine of a wife, Hermione Granger.

Lucius was serving life imprisonment and Narcissa had moved out to make her own place in Wizarding London, thus equipping her son with the privacy he so desired for.

Although she made weekly trips to the Manor, she didn't protrude into the matters of her son and his wife for whom she had taken up a fondness for ever since she, along with the Boy who Lived helped them in those nightmarish trials following the victory of the Order in the War.

They would have almost landed in Azkaban, had it not been for those two.

Now she sat in the Malfoy parlour, dressed in her best robes of forest green and jet black. A few guests had already arrived. Neville Longbotton and his wife, Luna Lovegood had exchanged pleasantries with her before they had been whisked away by her excited daughter in law.

Dean Thomas had arrived as well and so did Blaise Zabini, looking every part the cunning charmer with Astoria Greengrass on his arm, her black gown glittering underneath the chandeliers like diamonds. He was followed a few minutes later by Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson who was carrying a baby bump on her stomach.

She tried not to think about how Hermione would glow better than her if she had a baby bump of her own.

She watched the pregnant woman rush forward when she saw her son emerge out into the hall, giving him a nice long hug. Hermione's melodious laugh echoed at the sight of the horror etched into her husband's features when her baby bump pressed uncomfortably against his stomach.

The hall was now thoroughly mixed with former Gryffindors and Slytherins decked out in their best dresses. Although Narcissa did catch a few sneers being exchanged between them, she knew the animosity had reduced drastically over the years and that the night would end on a good peaceful note.

No sooner did she think so, trouble walked into the Manor, sporting red and black hair on their heads.

Hermione's squeal of delight made a few heads turn and Draco's eyes flash in annoyance.

Joy. The Weaselbee and Potty Potter had made their grand entrance.

He watched his wife rush and fling herself over them whilst their respective wives moved a little distance away, allowing the trio their comfortable space.

Hadn't they just met a few months ago at that stupid Exhibition on Diagon Alley? Goodness, his wife seemed to act like they hadn't seen each other since the War.

Draco's annoyance increased tenfold at the sight of more ginger heads spilling into the Manor. He was going to have nightmares about red-haired freaks surrounding him with dirty looks as he held on to their precious Granger that night

His own mother, being the ever gracious host walked all the way to the center of the hall where the little crowd stood and greeted them with what could only be called as genuine politeness and smiles.

Suddenly, he spyed Hermione pointing at him and her two best friends turning their heads to bestow upon him their best cold looks which wasn't much in Draco Malfoy's compartment.

Hermione mumbled some things to them behind her hand whilst her other hand still pointed his way and Draco decided that he needed to give his wife a sound lesson on how to not be rude and point at someone in public _in addition_ to chattering about said someone.

Oh buggering hell, they were now heading his way!

In 10 strides, his wife had reached him along with the human luggage she carried and Draco did his best not to sneer at them. Thank Merlin his wedding vows didn't include not being mean to Hermione's friends. He wouldn't be able to control his sharp tongue at all.

"Here's the man of the hour" she chirped, blandly ignoring how the two parties looked less than pleased upon meeting each other.

"Hello Malfoy. How have have you been?" Harry really tried sometimes.

"Good enough to live to see this pathetic day" his smug response made Ron snort rudely.

"And why do you say so?"

"I had decided to Avada myself when I realized who were the invitees of tonight Potter"

"Don't think for a second we were skipping with joy to step foot into your precious Manor" This was Ron, his temper rearing itself out.

"Oh I wouldn't Weaselbee. You were probably only excited to hog the buffet table."

Grey eyes and blue ones stared at each with utter disdain while Hermione just sighed.

It still didn't sit well with them that she had chosen a former Slytherin and Deatheater, _Draco Malfoy_ no less, to spend the rest of her life with. She didn't reveal to them that their affair had started off in the Head dorms itself when they had returned a few months after the War to finish off their last year.

So naturally, the whole "Madly-in-love-with-a-Malfoy" left them annoyed and clueless when she had made the big declaration 6 months after graduation.

Ultimately, after a month of struggle, they had grudgingly accepted their best friend's relation with their former bitter enemy and their wedding had graced the cover of every Hogwarts newsletter, calling it the "Wedding of the Year".

Now it had been 3 years since they had exchanged vows but the tension between him and her best friends still persisted, much to Hermione's dismay.

She hoped his 28th birthday could make a difference, especially since she had gone out of her way to make sure both Draco's and her friends accepted her invitation.

Unfortunately, one of the parties was always unwilling to let go of bygones.

This time, it was Draco Malfoy.

When Harry offered the pale-haired Malfoy heir a forced but polite smile and brought up a hand to shake his with a "Happy Birthday Malfoy", the little bastard gave him the coldest of smirks.

"Sorry Potter, can't be shaking your hand when you so outrageously refused to shake mine in first year"

Hermione couldn't believe the nerve of her egotistical prat of a husband. Her eyes gleamed with a dangerous glint.

"First year?" she asked in a deceptively calm voice. "How long ago was first year Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"Not long enough to forget" he replied with feigned sadness whilst casually blowing over his nails, clearly enjoying Potter's ashen face and the dark look clouding over the Weaselbee's face.

"I can't believe how immature you are"

"It's alright Hermione." Ron was fuming if that's what could be said from his slightly trembling voice. "We expected nothing else from him."

And then he thrust a medium-sized parcel into Draco's hands with a sharply made remark of "Lavendar thinks you deserve this".

Harry let out a weary sigh and immediately cut off Draco when he noticed his mouth beginning to open.

"We'll have a Wizarding Duel later Malfoy. But right now, let's not make a scene, alright?"

"Right Saint Potter."

Hermione decided to give her husband a sound lesson tonight after the guests left.

"Oh look, there's Neville!"

With this, Ron pulled himself away from the little gang and it didn't take a genius to figure out just how genuine was his enthusiasm in seeing a man he met almost everyday at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry remained rooted to his spot, scrutinizing the Malfoy heir as if he wished to figure just what Hermione had found worth marrying in him.

Needless to say, it made Draco uncomfortable.

"Harry" his wife, the Weaselette spoke now, coming up to him from behind and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Narcissa wishes to meet you. Come along"

She then glanced at Draco and surprised him with a big grin. "Happy birthday Draco!"

Voila! First Gryffindor apart from Hermione to call him by his given name. Potter's significant other that too.

Under Hermione's sharp gaze, he offered her one of his own polite smiles and thanked her graciously.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I'll be borrowing Harry for only a while."

"No problem at all " He sounded so darn smug. "Take all the time you need."

She merely grinned again in response and Draco's visions of nightmares for the night turned into red-haired _grinning_ freaks surrounding him as he held on to Hermione.

He was so not used to Hermione's friends flashing him smiles.

When the couple walked away after Harry awkwardly said bye to Malfoy, clearly uneasy under his best friend's and wife's sharp gazes, Hermione turned with a sigh towards her husband.

"Must you always be so arrogant?"

"Runs in the Malfoy blood"

"Honestly Draco, I'd appreciate it if you were kinder to them you know"

"And I'd appreciate it if you never invited them to my birthday parties"

"So that you all can never get a chance to be civil at each other?"

"Now you're finally getting it"

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a very deathlike glare.

"You can't expect to marry me and then be rude to my friends""

"But I can't help it"

She snapped. "Help yourself then cause I swear to Merlin I'm gonna call them here everyday for luncheons. The whole lot of them."

Draco's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't!"

"Challenging me are you?"

"You just possibly can't be so cruel to me!"

"Go apologize to them both then"

Draco made to open his mouth again but Hermione placed her index finger on his mouth, effectively shushing him.

"It should be more than a verbal apology"

"What, you want me to go french kiss them?"

Hermione scrunched up her nose in disgust "I'd like you to do something worth gracing the Daily Prophet cover tomorrow"

 _"What?!"_

"Rita Skeeter is here so don't worry. You've got until the time comes to cut the cake. And yes" She now raised herself on the toes of her heels so she could easily reach his ear. "If you fail to do so, forget all about the birthday shag I promised"

And with this, she strutted away from him

* * *

Luckily for Malfoy, the next day's Daily Prophet not only showcased the birthday party pictures on its covers with a grinning Malfoy cutting the cake whilst the hand that held the knife was clasped by Harry, Ron, and _him_ together along with a few moving pictures of the three men sharing drinks whilst being involved in some light chattering.

it also got him a well-deserved shag with his wife.

The headlines were of a variety.

 **FORMER ENEMIES HOLD HANDS OVER KNIFE AS CAKE IS CUT.**

 **FIRST PIECE OF MALFOY'S BIRTHDAY CAKE GIVEN TO FORMER RIVAL HARRY POTTER**

 **MALFOY HEIR SHARES A MOMENT WITH AUROR POTTER AND WEASLEY**

 **HAVE FORMER RIVALS FINALLY LET BYGONES BE BYGONES?**

 **YEARS OF ANIMOSITY LATER, MALFOY COMES CLEAN OVER FRIENDSHIP WITH POTTER**

 **BIRTHDAY WISH INCLUDES BEING FRIENDS WITH POTTER, WEASLEY, SAYS MALFOY**

Although he had sorta made amends with them purely on Hermione's plea, ultimately he realized that it could be a very real possibility of having luncheons with them in the Manor.

A very real possibility that could happen only in the very distant future.

For now, he hoped the pictures and headlines sufficed for his wife.


End file.
